The Legend of the Gobblewonker
"The Legend of the Gobblewonker" is the second episode in Season 1 of Gravity Falls. It debuted on June 29, 2012 after a repeat of "Tourist Trapped." Overview When Dipper and Mabel hear rumors that a sea monster lives at the bottom of the local lake, they enlist Soos to take them on a boating expedition to prove it really does exist. Synopsis It's morning at the Mystery Shack. Dipper and Mabel are eating breakfast and decide to have a syrup race, which Mabel wins. After that, Dipper picks up a magazine called Wacky News and comes across an advertisement for a monster photo contest. Mabel saw an advertisement for a human-sized hamster ball, but Dipper told her he was talking about the monster photo contest. He asks Mabel if they got any pictures of those gnomes, but they did not. Instead, Mabel says she kept hairs from them. Grunkle Stan walks in and says that it's family bonding day. Dipper asks if it's going to be like their last family bonding day where he had them counterfeit money. Grunkle Stan admits he hasn't been the best summer caretaker, but he swears they will have real family fun today. He then asks who want to put blindfolds and get into his car. They both cheer, but then Dipper realizes what Grunkle Stan just said, and says "What?" in confusion. Dipper and Mabel are now blindfolded in the back of Grunkle Stan's car. Dipper knows blindfolds never lead to anything good. Mabel feels like all her senses are heightened and she can see with her fingers. Grunkle Stan is driving recklessly and Dipper asks him if he's wearing a blindfold. He says he might as well be with his cataracts. Grunkle Stan asks if the fence on the edge of the road is a woodpecker, and they barrel roll down a hill. They arrive at their location and Grunkle Stan tells them to take off their blindfolds. It's fishing season at Lake Gravity Falls and the whole town is out. Dipper is curious as to why Grunkle Stan wants to bond with them all of a sudden. Stan says that he's never has fishing buddies because the guys from the lodge don't "like or trust him." Suddenly, Old Man McGucket comes running telling everyone that he saw the Gravity Falls Gobblewonker again. He shows everyone a boat that has been broken in half and claims that the Gobblewonker did it. Dipper realizes that if they can get a picture of the Gobblewonker, they can split the prize 50/50. Mabel thinks about what she could do with a giant hamster ball and says she is one million percent on board. Soos pulls up and says they can use his boat, so they ditch Grunkle Stan and head to Scuttlebutt Island. As they're on their way to the island, Dipper gives Mabel and Soos a quick lecture. He's says the number one problem with monster hunting is camera trouble. They then lose six out of their seventeen cameras. Afterward, they decide that Dipper will be captain, Mabel will be co-captain and Soos will be associate co-captain.Mabel moves a pelican's mouth and she talks,then drinking water. On the boat, Dipper says they'll lure the Gobblewonker with fish food in a barrel. Soos asks permission to taste the fish food, Dipper says "Permission granted," Mabel says "Permission co-granted." and Soos says "Permission associate co-granted." and licks the fish food. Soos makes a face and Mabel and Dipper start laughing. Soos says "Dude, I don't know what I expected that to taste like," Once they land on the island, they hear "monster noises" and rush to check it out. They believe they've spotted the Gobblewonker, but it turns out to be weird beavers, and one of them has a rusty chainsaw that keeps running to make the Gobblewonker's noise. The beavers prove to be not the brightest, because one says "I love cavorting!", then the one next to it says "That deserves a hug!" and one of the beavers next to them falls off the boat without being pushed. Dipper is then sitting on what he believes is a rock, but it actually turns out to be a part of the Gobblewonker. Dipper is getting ready to snap a picture, but the Gobblewonker begins chasing them. They make it back to the boat, but they are still being chased in the water. Finally, they end up going through a waterfall and into a cave. The Gobblewonker gets stuck in the cave hole and Dipper begins taking pictures. A piece of the cave lands on the Gobblewonker and Dipper realizes that something is wrong. He knocks on the Gobblewonker and realizes that it is made of metal. They open a trap door and see that the Gobblewonker is being controlled by Old Man McGucket. McGucket claims he made it to get attention because when you get old, you have to go through a lot to spend quality time with your family. We also learn that he makes robots to destroy thing very often to destroy things and is insane. Dipper and Mabel then realize that shouldn't have ditched Grunkle Stan. They later meet up with him and apologize. They take some family photos then relax and enjoy the boat ride. The camera angle then goes underwater and we see the actual Gobblewonker eating Dipper's last camera.The end credits show Mabel, once again, imitating the pelican and tells a joke to Dipper, while Dipper is annoyed. Credits * Written by: ** Michael Rianda ** Alex Hirsch * Directed by: ** John Aoshima * Storyboards by: ** John Aoshima ** Erik Fountain * With the Voice Talents of: ** Kristen Schaal - Mabel Pines ** Jason Ritter - Dipper Pines ** Alex Hirsch - Grunkle Stan and Soos * Additional voices: ** Jennifer Coolidge ** Grey DeLisle ** John DiMaggio ** Will Forte ** Will Friedle ** Alex Hirsch ** Jason Ritter ** Chris Parnell ** Kevin Michael Richardson ** Justin Roiland ** Horatio Sanz ** Gregg Turkington Production notes Transcript Series continuity *When Dipper and Mabel are eating breakfast and reading the newspaper, Dipper mentions their encounter with the gnomes in "Tourist Trapped." *When Dipper is reading the magazine, you can notice an advertisement for the Tent of Telepathy with a picture of 'Lil Gideon for the later episode "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel." *When Old Man McGucket is showing the pictures, they are all seen in the Gravity Falls Gossiper. Toby Determined appears in the next episode talking about the newspaper. Songs featured *My Name is Mabel Goofs *When Manley Dan pulled the fish from the lake, it wasn't flopping like a normal fish does when it's out of water. *Grunkle Stan's license plate reads "STNLYMBL" which is 8 characters long, but in the state of Oregon, the max number of characters allowed on a license plate is 6. *When Soos lost his shirt, it reappeared during one of the fishing pictures and disappeared again after the pictures. *When the robot Gobblewonker comes out of the water, Dipper drops his camera, but later, while they are still running from the Gobblewonker, he has it again, and then loses it again. *When Old Man McGucket said "Aw, banjo polish" when he was leaving the screen, his mouth didn't move. *Soos still had part of his shirt but when he fell out of the boat his shirt was completely gone. Also he lost his life jacket but it reappeared. *When Dippers hat was shown in the picture, all of the letters were the same color, although the time his hat was first shown, it was different shades of blue and the first P was green. *Dippers fishing hat lost the last two letters during the pictures, but later all the letters are back. *During Mabel's imagination with the hamsterball, the blue haired man had blue sunglasses, but then the glasses turn pink after Mabel talks to the men. Trivia *The Gobblewonker is an allusion to the Loch Ness Monster. *'Viewership': 3.136 million *Soos' pose when he was on the boat is an allusion of the famous photograph of Bigfoot. *When Mable was teasing and poking Dipper on Scuttlebutt Island, a faceless man could be seen in the background among the trees. Cryptogram *During the end credits of this episode, there was a cryptogram that read "QHAW ZHHN: UHWXUQ WR EXWW LVODQG." Once decoded, it reads "NEXT WEEK: RETURN TO BUTT ISLAND." Gallery Category:Season 1 episodes